Halloween antics
by Stayinfaith16
Summary: This is Halloween based story centered around the kids of the step by step characters. I haven't decided yet if this will be anyway connected to my other step by step story. Only time will tell before i make up my mind. I hope you enjoy. This is part 1.
1. Chapter 1

Dana Foster- was currently looking at pictures of her children through the Halloween years with her husband. She awed when she came across the photo of her two daughters dressed up as the president and vice president of the United States of America. They had convinced their younger brother to dress up as their secret service but he wanted to be Clifford. So he was Clifford the secret service dog. "Are daughters were amazingly creative that year." "Very ambitious too." Dana commented. "They get that from you." Dana smiled. "They get their creative styles from you." "Why thank you honey." She leaned over to capture her lips with his in a slow moving kiss. He ran his hands through her long blond hair. She started to deepen the kiss when the slamming of the door caught her attention. She pulled away from her husband making him pout. She turned to the door. There stood her eldest daughter with tears running down her face. Her daughter wasn't the one to show her emotional side. Something bad must have happened. She immediately rushed over to her. "Aww sweetie what's wrong?" "She pulled her into a hug. "I make up ugly sexy not laugh josh ruined life." She sobbed out. Dana turned to look at her husband. "Please tell me you got at least half of that." "She tried to do her makeup sexy everyone laughed, and her life is ruined." He easily put it together. "Im not sure what Josh has to do with it." He shrugged. She felt her daughter move out of the hug. "Mom can we please move." Her daughter pleaded. "Why don't you tell me what happened tonight." "Then can we move?" Her husband tried to hide a smile. Dana motioned for her to sit down next to him. "Mom today was a horrible miserable night." Weren't you at a haunted house with your siblings?" He asked her. "They're still at the Carmichaels party slash haunted house with Josh." "Josh Allen. Dana questioned. "Your former step cousin who is identical to a younger version of your uncle mixed in with your dad." "Aww mom Josh isn't anything like my uncle or father." Dana smiled a knowing smile. She glanced over at her husband and saw the same smile on his face. "Why would Josh being like your uncle or father bother you so much?" Her daughter glared at her. "It doesn't." "I mean it wouldn't." "Can we talk about something else?" Her husband's smile grew wider. "Do you think Josh is cute?" He teased. Her daughter folded her arms across her chest. "MOM make him stop!" "Okay. honey that's enough." "Do you want to marry Josh?" Dana teased. "Mom!" She yelled shocked. "Okay." "We will stop." "Mrs. Allen." Her father added. "Mom!" she cried. "Okay were serious now." "That was the last one." "Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Dana gently asked. Her daughter signed. "All these girls in my school are so pretty. On Halloween they transform into these beautiful model like girls. Almost sexy even." "Well if they don't dress up in creepy bloody psycho costumes." "You know how am the evil queen from once upon a time?" "Yes sweetie, and you make a beautiful Regina." Her father commented. "That's just it. I don't" "My makeup is horrible and my hair isn't the right color." "I had lipstick on my teeth, and it wasn't even the right shade." "Im what the cool kids call a "hot mess." "First off you are not a hot mess." "Secondly the wig came with the costume there's nothing we can do about that." "Third off the makeup is a bit too much, but it can be fixed." "Daddy said I looked great." She muttered. She casted a glare at her father. "Your daddy doesn't know anything about makeup or women. " "That is so n- Dana raised her right eyebrow. "Kind of true." He finished. "I know how much you wanted to go to that party, you shouldn't miss it." "I can't go back like this." She pointed to herself. "Follow me." Dana got up from the couch and headed towards the staircase. "Im coming too." He called after them. She wobbled up the steps. Her daughter and husband both helped her while saying they got her. It took a while but she finally made it to her room. She went to the ajording bathroom to grab face wipes and vitamin E oil. She sent her husband to grab the makeup carrier that Al had let her daughter borrow. She sat her daughter on the bed and told her to close her eyes. Dana began to wipe away the caked on foundation. "So what's going on between you and Josh?" Dana gently asked her eldest daughter. "Were friends I guess?" Dana rubbed the wipe against her forehead. "Interesting. I remember when you two couldn't stand each other." Dana grabbed another wipe and began to wipe her cheeks. "We still cant." "Sweetie do you have feelings for Josh?" "I don't know." "Is that why you wanted to make yourself look sexier." Her daughter bowed her head in embarrassment. Dana moved the wipe and tossed it with the other used ones. She lifted her daughters chin up to look at her. "Baby doll." Her daughter's big brown eyes looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes. "I know I don't need a guy to feel sexy or pretty. I mean I am a feminist dang it." "It's ju- its Josh." "I want him to think im… "Beautiful." Dana finished. She nodded. "I want him to see me as sexy." She whispered. Dana sighed. "What is sexy to you?" Her daughter shrugged. "Want to know what my definition of sexy is?" Her daughter shrugged again. "Sexy is something I associate with sex. Once you've had sex is when I think it's appropriate to use terms like that." "Are you ready to have sex?" "Mom I'm fifthteen." "You didn't answer my question." "No. I don't nor am I ready to have sex." "Not even with Josh?" She pressed. "Of course not." "I only want to get to know Josh in a different light." "Wouldn't having sex be seeing him in a different light?" She asked. Her daughter giggled. "Mom you don't have to worry about me having sex." She held up her pinky. "Remember I made a promise to God and daddy that I wouldn't have sex until marriage." Dana nodded. "I intend on keeping that promise." "Okay. Then no more talking about being sexy for a guy." "I promise." Dana smiled. "Okay now go wash the rest of the makeup off with my face cleanser, then apply a dime size of this to your face once it's dry." Dana handed the bottle of Vitamin E oil to her daughter. She got up from the bed and wobbled out into the hallway. Where had her husband gone? She walked down the hall to the girl's bedroom. She opened the door to see her husband looking through a box. "What ya got there?" He jumped. He relaxed once he saw it was her. "Gosh Dana don't sneak up on me like that." "Really?" You can hear me coming from a mile away." She pointed to her belly then down to her swollen feet. "Sorry." He apologized again. "Yeah I know." "You miss it?" He asked. "The four o clock feedings the diaper changes the crying?" "Dana im serious." "How can I miss it when I keep popping them out?" "Of course I miss it. I won't for much longer." "I wish they would come out already." She scoffed. "Yeah and if you keep wishing you'll be the one delivering them." He went back to looking through the box. "Not humanly possible." He remarked. "What are you looking at?" She tried to bend over to see but she couldn't bend that way. Her husband snorted with laughter. She wacked him over the head. "Owe babe." He cried out. "Look at these letters." "Are those our daughters?" She questioned. "Yeah take a look." "It's an invasion of privacy." "Fine I'll read it to you." "R-….. She looked to the door to see if anyone was coming. "Fine but only because im curious." He handed her a pretty short note.

"Sup Foster.

"This is math class quit passing notes meathead."

"So foster miss me miss me now you gotta kiss me. ;)

Did your daddy finally drop you off on your head? There's no way I would kiss you. Blah

I don't want your kisses. Blah.

Then why did you write that you did cheese brain.

It was a joke. Foster."

You know what my last name it, and it isn't foster.

You have too much of a long name foster is still your last name.

My last name is fairly easy to remember doofus.

Your full name is -foster-…

Wow you can spell: O

Goodbye Beautiful mess.

Good bye idiotic jerk.

"See." He said when he saw she done reading. "Two kids innocently sending notes during class." "Look at the date. "Last year two weeks before holiday break. " "So what?" She questioned. "Now look at this one." He handed her a slightly longer piece of paper.

Chow bello

That's not how you write it but hi.

My butt says hi too :)

Ha-ha. You make me laugh

I want to hear you laugh

Why? It's a dorky laugh

Yes you're very dorky

Hey!

You're my dork :)

You don't own me…

Quoting one of my favorite movies… oh how you know me brown eyes

Still can't get over how first wives club is your favorite movie…

Better than your favorite movie….

A land before time is a classic

A movie about talking dinosaurs lame

I love that movie :/

You like lame things

So you're calling yourself lame?"

You like me?"

Its funny isn't it? I hated you so much when Al brought you into our lives. I still do at times. You went from the guy I despise to a guy I sometimes hang out with to my (as hard as it to believe) best friend. Of course I like you.

Im only your best friend?"

Some people would be honored to have that title.

Um what's wrong?

We should pay attention to the lesson.

It's math Josh.

Math's important.

Did I do something to upset you?

No. Smile

Don't feel like it.

There's the laugh I love

I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!

I had to you were sad.

I wasn't sad.

LIAR! Im going to tickle you again.

Fine I was sad.

;)

You are unbelievable

Why thank you

Wasn't a compliment

Well this has been fun….

Why does it have to end ;)

Bell rang. I thought you were the genius

Five points sly of a genius

Brains and beauty. See yea later Cinderella

See ya Prince charming

"See." "Look at the date." "Sept 12th" "Do you see any similarities and or differences? Don't lie your under oath." He joked. "Funny I thought I was the lawyer." She joked back. "Yeah Josh acts the same way in both letters." "How does he act?" "Flirty." "Exactly. How does our dear daughter act?" "She treats him same as she has always had in the first letter." "In this one she's more caring flirty and daring. " "Can you conclude what that means?" "Josh likes her." "Plus we know have solid proof that she does too." She bit back a smile. "Sweetie she already told me." "Well I did all this snooping for nothing." "Oh honey it wasn't for nothing, you did figure out that Josh recuperates those feelings." "Yeah." "I should go check on evil queen." "Right. I'll bring the carrier." He yelled after her. "Thank you." She yelled back.

She walked back over to her room. She sat on the bed next to her daughter. "Where's dad?" "Struggling to bring in the carrier." She laughed. "Here you go ladies." Her husband had to put the carrier on the floor in front of their feet. They both glared at him. "What?" He questioned. "I can't bend over dipstick." He grabbed the carrier again this time putting it on the bed close enough for Dana to grab things but far enough away that it won't hit her. "Thanks babe." "Anytime." Her husband left probably heading down stairs to check his phone. He said she was bad when it came to work. Ha! He couldn't even leave work alone for a day. "He's going to the hospital." Her daughter said reading her mind. "When we were younger I never thought he'd be the workaholic." "Who'd you think he be?" "The slacker creative man that is also a stay at home dad." "You couldn't picture him having a job?" "No I couldn't." "When did he know, he wanted to be a doctor?" "His last year of college." "He didn't tell me until we moved into together." "Why did he want to become a doctor?" "Life happened. He wanted to help." "Does it bother you how much your father and I work." "It used to but I look at it this way." "I can say that while my father saves lives my mother helps to keep the criminals off the streets." "Good way of at things." Dana applied the finishing powder. "How does it look?" "Better. " "That's good." "You think the trouble maker twins have gotten into trouble yet?" Dana grabbed the light pink eyeshadow and began to apply it. "Hmm a tough question to answer." "I only hope they don't get the cops involved this time." "I wouldn't put it past them to up the bar." "You're not worried?" "Besides the fact you're going back to the party, josh is there with them." "Yeah but there are the trouble maker twins for a reason." "Okay applying the bronzer now, stay still." Her husband walked back into the room. "Hey handsome." He smirked at her. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He playfully rolled his brown eyes at her. "Evil queen has a surprise guest at the door." "Turn your face to the left." She told her daughter. "Tell her special guest that she will be down in ten minutes. " Her husband nodded. "Oh and honey." "Yes babe." "Go easy on her surprise guest." He nodded again. "Love you." "Love you more." She put the bronzer away and grabbed the grey eyeshadow she forgot to apply. She had her daughter close her eyes once again. She applied the grey shadow to the crease, and the outer eyelid. She repeated the process to the other lid. She grabbed the white eyeshadow but the one that wasn't so sparkly. She applied it to the top of the lid in soft motions. She repeated the process to the other lid. She wiped away the any messes. She grabbed the black eyeliner pencil. "Okay baby doll I know, you have a phobia of things getting too close to your eyes but as long as you stay perfectly still nothing will happen. "Is that thing really necessary?" "Yes it is." Her daughter groaned. "Can't we use black eye shadow instead?" "Is that what you used the first time?" "Yeah but I used my fingers to apply it. "Don't move your and look up." She pouted but did what she was told. "Don't close your eyes." Dana warned. She applied the liner as quick as possible to her left eye. "Mom I have to blink." Dana quickly moved the liner from her face. "Okay you done?" "Yea." Dana went back finishing up her left eye. She quickly did the same to her right eye as well. "Are we almost done?" "I only need to add the blush mascara and lipstick. She grabbed the light pink blush and titled blush brush. She dipped the brush into the blush rolling it around a few times. She took off the excess blush, she began to apply it to the apples of her cheeks. She then grabbed the lightest shade of brown and applied to where she applied the bronzer. "I can't wait to see it." Dana grabbed the mascara. She grabbed a natural brown one first. She had her daughter open her eyes. She carefully applied it to the bottom and top lashes. Once she was done she grabbed a black mascara. She began applying that over the brown mascara. Putting both mascaras made her daughters eyes pop. She looked for the right shade of lipstick. There were about twenty different reds and none of them went with her costume. She saw a light brown poking out. She grabbed the tube. Perfect she told her daughter to close her eyes. She didn't want her to see the color as it was a surprise. She started to apply the lipstick. Once she was done she looked for a clear lip-gloss to make it shiny. She found one without glitter and began to apply it too. "Perfect." She muttered. "Really?" Her daughter excitedly asked. "Go see in my restroom." She watched as she went walked into the restroom. She stood up from the bed to go to the front door. She heard her gasped. Hopefully it was a good gasp. Her daughter came out grinning ear from ear. "Mom I look wow." "You're amazing." She gushed. "How do you like the lipstick?" "I love it. Way then the stupid red one I had." Her daughter walked over to her to embrace her into a hug. "Thank you so much mom." Dana tried to hold in her emotions. "Your welcome sweetie." "Did dad say there was a special guest waiting for me?" Dana pulled out of the hug to look at her. "Yes but first go into my closet and pull out the third box on the second shelf. "Why?" Her daughter said in curious tone. "Trust me. You'll love it." "Don't you need help going down the stairs?" "Nope I will be fine." Dana turned to walk out of the room. She walked down the hallway yelling for husband to come ups stairs. He appeared as she was going down the first steps. He helped her down the rest of them since she couldn't really see her own two feet anymore. She smiled when she saw her daughter's mystery guest standing at the door. "Hello Aunt Dana." "Nice costume." "Im Robin Hood from once upon a time." "You know Bee's the evil queen from once upon a time." "Yeah, im Erm I saw her picking out her costume." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "You then went and bought the couple part of the costume." Her husband put together. "Woah." Josh let slip. Dana turned to the staircase sensing what his whoa was about. Her daughter was coming down the stairs in her sparkly black dress. Her new smoky do make up. Her hair in an up do style the tiara with black stones in it on top of her head. "Josh hey." Her daughter stopped at the two last steps. She bit her lip. It was obvious she was feeling a bit nervous. "You look wow." A grin broke out on her daughters face. Dana grabbed her husband's hand she pulled towards the kitchen door. "Where are we going?" "To give them privacy." She whispered. "What are you doing here Josh?" "You left so fast I couldn't give you this." He handed her a bracelet that must have fallen off at the party. It was sliver one with a heart dangling from it. On the back it had her nick name on it. Her parents got one for her and her sisters last Christmas. It was her favorite price of jewelry that she owned. "I didn't even realize I lost it. Thank you." "I know how important it is to you." "Why did you leave the party?" "I was embarrassed. I tried to look beautiful and I looked- "Beautiful." He finished. "Huh?" "I thought you looked beautiful." She scoffed. "My makeup was ridiculously caked on and my wig looked stupid." "You always look beautiful to me." "I do?" "Yeah." She blushed. "Want to go back to the haunted house my queen?" "Actually why don't stay in." He raised his left eyebrow. "I have pretty much every scary movie on DVD." "We can have a scary movie marathon." "I like that." "Good." She grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. They sat a little too close for Dana's husband's comfort. She grabbed his arm pulling him into the kitchen. "I'll bring you two some popcorn." She called out to them. "We can't leave them alone." Dana laughed. "Why can't we." "Dana I don't your aware of this but she's just a kid." Dana wobbled around to the cabinet. She reached up on her tippy toes to try and grabbed the popcorn box. Her stomach kept bumping into the counter. She growled in annoyance. "Here let me help." "He got it with ease." She narrowed her eyes at him. "It will all be worth it in three months." "Unless its four months." She grabbed a bag of popcorn of the box and put it into the microwave. "Either way will have more to add to our collection of children." She giggled. "Why are you staring at me like that?" "I love you I'll always stare at you like this." She locked her eyes with him. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. She felt him run his hands through her hair as he deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth to gain him entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance. As always she won. She couldn't believe how fast the kiss went from quick and sweet to hot and heavy. Guess that meant they still had their spark. She felt him try to pull her closer but that proved difficult with her current situation. She heard the faint sound of beeping and remember the popcorn. She recently pulled away. He groaned when their lips parted. "Why?" He questioned. "Our daughter's popcorn is ready." "We finish this up after you're done." "We can finish this tonight when we get back. Hand me bowl. He handed her a big blue plastic bowl. She opened the hot bag of popcorn. She waited until; the steam came out the she poured it into the bowl. "Where's the cheese?" she asked herself out loud. Her husband handed her the bottle along with a bottle of hot sauce. "Thanks. " "She sprinkled the cheese on it first then she untoped the hot sauce. She poured a little bit on it. She began to mix it with a wooden spoon. "Our daughter and Josh are gross." Her husband commented. "It's actually kind of good." "I see where she gets her weird eating habits from." "Your best friend actually made me try this when I was first pregnant." "Of course he did." "Don't knock it until you try it. "Never going to happen." She grabbed a piece of popcorn popping it into her mouth. "Suit yourself." She started to walk out the kitchen when he stopped her. "Where are we going?" "To where we used to live for dinner." "Sweet I can't wait to raid the Foster Lambert fridge." "Emphasis on used to live there." "Take the popcorn to the disgusting twins." She shook her head. "Got the popcorn." Her daughter grabbed the bowl eagerly. "Thanks mom." "Yeah thanks Aunt Dana." "Your father and I are going to grandma and grandpas for dinner." "Sounds good." "You know the rules no boys upstairs and no leaving the house without phoning us. There's a bowl of candy to pass out to trick or treaters." "Don't let any strangers in." "Tell the grandparents we say hi." "Love you both." "Love you too." They said unison. Dana walked back into the kitchen. "Where are the kids?" Dana cocked her head to the side. "You did just see my take popcorn to them right?" "I assumed that they were coming with us to dinner." She crossed her arms. "Why?" "Well she's a fifteen year old girl he's a fifteen year old boy. They have feelings for each other." "Do I need to draw you a picture?" He frantically yelled. "Babe. We've left them alone before, they never did anything." "They didn't have feelings for each other then." "Are you kidding me? You just found out that Josh has had feelings for her for over a year. Sure we don't know when her feelings started but im sure if they wanted to something would have happened." "Except for the fact that she's not the kind of girl to do that. She's her own person. She knows what she wants she's independent and is never the one to break a promise. ""She has a great head on her shoulders. Josh knows all this. He's not the kind of boy to derail her." "Your right." "I need to trust my little girl." He held out his hand for her to take. "We should go." He opened the door for her like a true gentleman. She smiled. "You need to trust Josh too." She added. "In time." She shook her head. Protective father is always better than an absent one.


	2. Chapter 2

She knocked on the front door of her old childhood home. Even after all these years she still felt weird about knocking on the door. "Still feels weird huh?" Her husband asked her. It was like he had read her mind. "Yeah." "It is for me too." The door swung open. "Hey kiddos." Her stepfather greeted them. "Hey dad." They both said unison. He ushered them inside. "Your mother's in the kitchen fixing dinner." Dana walled into the kitchen leaving the men to talk. "Dana." Her mother Squealed in delight. Her mom wiped her hands on a towel. She rushed over and pulled her into a hug. "Good to see you again mother." "You too." Her mother pulled away from the hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you months." "When in reality it's been two weeks. " "I made your favorite for dinner." Her mom gushed. "Yum. I am eating for four now." Carrol gasped. Dana groaned. She wasn't supposed to revel that until the baby shower. Stupid pregnancy brain. "Three babies?" "We found out two weeks ago." "Do you have names picked out?" "Hmm not yet but we are up for suggestions." "Oh goodie." Her mom went to the cutting board to finish cutting up the vegetables. "Do you know the genders of the babies?" "No. That we wanted to be a surprise." "Surprises can be nice." "I tried to do that with Lilly and again with Simon." "Frank spilled the beans twice to me." Dana laughed. "I remember that." "I'll be sure to keep my husband away from the clinic." "Good choice." A look of discomfort spread across Dana's face. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Babies kicking?" Her mother asked. "Yeah all three of them." "With the force I feel like they could be soccer players in the making. "Let me feel." Her mom came over to feel the kicks." She awed. "They remind me of that kind of annoying soccer player." "Mia ham." "Yes Mia ham." Frank and her husband walked into to the kitchen to see her mom talking baby talk to her belly. Her husband smirked while Frank shook his head. "How ya felling Dana?" "Good I think im used to this by now." She gestured to her belly. "How are the kids adjusting to a new baby?" "The girls are worried about having to share a room permently since they are convinced we will be using one of their rooms as a nursey. "The boys just hope they get another brother, they are tired of sisters." "Do they know its three babies?" Her mother asked. "No. We haven't told them yet." "Three babies?" Frank asked. "You said I be the one to spill the beans." Her husband laughed. "Yes I am having triplets." She smiled "Wow three more grandchildren. Isn't that wonderful Frank?" Carol happily sighed. "You guys can form your own football team with these three additions." "They kick more like soccer players." Dana walked over to the table to take a seat. Her husband joined her. "Frank grab some plates." Carol called out. "What were the kids up to this Halloween?" "Bee's at home watching scary movies with Josh." "The trouble maker twins are still at the Halloween party/haunted house." "Unsupervised?" "Frank questioned. "Josh left them with his cousins Tonya and Tori." Dana sighed in relief. "I completely forgot Josh was the one who was watching them." "They are in good hands, those girls are like angels." Dana nodded in agreement. Frank began setting up the table while carol brought the food to the table. "Smells good mom." "What is it?" Her husband asked. "Chicken less flavor tofu soup." Dana replied. Her husband wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'll call the pizza place ." Frank got up to use the phone but was stopped by Carol. "Frank." She warned. "Try it, you'll be surprised how much you like it." Dana picked up a spoonful of soup, she lightly blew it. She licked her lips after eating it. "Delicious as usual." Her husband grabbed a spoonful of soup he brought it to his mouth. He then looked over at Frank. Frank rolled his eyes. He brought the soup to his lips too . They both took small sips. She locked eyes with her mother. She was sure they were both thinking the same thing. "Our husbands are acting like idiots." Tofu was actually a heathier alternative to meat, and they both knew it almost tasted the same as it. They were both being utterly ridiculous. "You're both being ridiculous you've had tofu before." "Eat it and stop being babies." She watched as they took normal spoonful's of it. She watched as their faces went from hating it to enjoying it. "This is actually pretty good." Her husband commented. "Shocker." She sarcastically remarked. "Frank. What do you think?" She knew he was her biggest critic when it came to anything health related. Even after all these years, he still preferred pizza over a well-cooked healthy meal. "Not as great as pizza…. She rolled her eyes. …but it's a close second." She smiled inside. On the outside she went back to eating her soup. "Good." She said before taking a spoonful.

She knew she was in so much trouble but it was worth it. She looked over at her younger brother. The idiot was biting the side of his thumb. She cringed. Gross. She knew he was as hygienic as pig. "We're in so much trouble." He hissed at her. She turned to the officer who was glaring at her. "Why that look? Did we ruin your lonely Halloween plans?" She mocked him. "You're lucky I was close enough to get the call." "Why? Is it because everyone here wants my brother and my ass served on a silver platter?" "Nobody would if you and your brother didn't wreak havoc around Port Washington." "Technically we weren't in Port Washington." "You were only ten minutes outside of Port Washington." He reminded her. She rolled her eyes. She hated know it all's. She turned her head back to her brother. "Calm down. The worst that will happen is we get grounded for a month." "Look at where we are dear sister." "It's not Disney world." He yelled. "No its jail." She corrected. "Will be fine you big sissy." "HEY! I am not a – "Both of you get in the cell and be quiet." The two cops ushered them in there. She felt them take her handcuffs off. Finally! Herr hands were hurting. She rubbed her wrists. "Wait don't each of us get one free phone call?" The cop sighed in annoyance. "Fine. Who's first?" "I am." They both said unison. They both glared at each other. "I said I am. They both said again in unison. "You know what." "He's the oldest." She said giving up the pointless agreement. "No im not." He said. "Why don't you two figure it out while I go grab a snack?" "Donut perhaps." She smirked. The cop gave her a dirty look. She grabbed the arm of her brother and dragged him over to the corner. "Why did you tell him I was the oldest?" "Dad will go easier on you if you call home." "You're up to something." "Im really not." "Sure." He rolled his eyes at her. "Hey cop." Her brother yelled. What was he up to? She wondered. The cop walked over to them holding his donut. No surprise there. She thought. "What?" "My sister is the oldest. She'll go first." "Why'd you do that?" She yelled out surprised. He never did that. When ever they got in trouble he always called home. Granted this was the first time they got arrested but still he would always call home first. "I know your game." "No game. I was trying to protect you from mom's wrath." SHe honestly answered. Her mom was pregnant and when provoked she could get really angry. Even more so when she's not pregnant. Which she knew wasn't good for the baby but it wasn't their fault that the people in their town were out to get them. They couldn't even go to the park without a negbor calling her parents to make sure they could acatlly be there. Well it was mostly her. Lets face it her brother was her sidekick. She mostly did the bad stuff. "Oh you think dad can protect me from mom's wrath?" He aksed. "You are the oldest son and second favorite." She pointed out. "Your daddies little girl." He pointed out. She snorted. "That's Bee." "Im daddies little mistake." She knew it was true she found the 's why she wanted to sneak away from the party she had to find out the whole truth. Except she got distracted by that construtction site. When would she have another chance to play on a bulldozer. It wasn't her fault that it hit the building. They shouldn't of left the keys in the stupid thing. She was just thankful she seriously hurt. Just a sratch above her forehead. At least she didn't go through the bulding only hit it barley. She didn't see why it was such a big deal for them to get arrested. "Wouldn't that make you mommy's little-…? He didn't get to finish his sentence. Her glared shut him up. "My sister would like her phone call now." The cop opened the cell and roughly grabbed her arm with his free hand. She turned back to glare at her brother. "You will pay." She mouthed to him. She smirk when she saw the fear in his eyes.

"You out did yourself mother." "Thanks sweetie." Carol got up to gather the dishes. "Yeah Carol it was an amazing dinner." "You know it's been thirteen years since you too got married. You know you can call me mom." "I know sorry." "Mom." He added. Dana stood up from the bench wobbling a bit. Her husband of course freaked out. "Oh my god Dana you okay?" "Yes. Im fine." She snapped. After helping her get settled on her feet he moved away from her. "You don't have to be mad." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Im not mad. Im annoyed." "At me?" "Yes. It's bad enough you got me pregnant again, but I hate when you treat me like im helpless." He furrowed his eyebrows. "I wasn't treating you like you're helpless." "I can get up by myself." "You were wobbling." He turned to Carol then frank. "She was wobbling." Frank gave him a look that meant shut up. "So you're calling me fat?" He was taken back by her response. When did he call her fat? "Um no?" He answered unsure. "So now you don't even know." "I what I Erm." He stammered. "You called me a fat cow that can't even get up from the table." "No-no I didn't I wouldn't." "Then why won't you let me do things on my own?" "You're pregnant." "So I am helpless." "I didn't say that." "What are you trying to say?" "That you're big and I don't want you to fall." He gulped when he saw the look on her face. He put his finger in the air. "Wait that came out wrong." "You do think that think im big?" "Well you are pregnant honey." She scoffed. "Someone please help me." "Carol turned towards the dishwasher while Frank shook his head. "So much for family". HE muttered. The phone rang. "Oh thank god." He got up to answer the phone but Dana stopped him. "I'll get it." "I bu-… "You think long and hard about what the next words out of your mouth are going to be." She said in her strong mom voice. The voice she used when she was upset with their children. "Hello." She yelled into the phone. He would hate to be on the other end of that phone call.

She watched as her brother turned to face her. He looked terrified. "I think my brother needs me." "He looks fine." The cop waved her off. "Come on. He looks like he's a ghost." "Ghosts don't exist." He said through a mouth full of donut. She cringed. "Look my cousin owns an Ouija board, if you don't take me to my brother next time we play I'll make sure the sprits haunt you until you die a slow death. Got it donut boy?" She glared at him giving him her most evil glare. He immediately opened up the cell. He pulled her out and led her to her brother. "It's mom she answered." She rolled her eyes. That's why he was so freaked out. "So?" She whispered. "Mom likes you better than me, here talk to her." He tried to hand her the phone. "No I already had my free phone call." "You tricked me." "How'd I trick you?" "I told you to go first." "You knew I wouldn't so you used that make sure I made you go first." "You knew they wouldn't be home, and that's why you told me to call grandma's house." "That is the craziest thing I have ever heard." "It's your style." "Give me the phone you big chicken." He gladly handed it over. "Hello." Came the annoyed voice of their mom. "H-Hey mom." She stuttered out. Her brother giggled. She elbowed him in the gut. "Stop that!" The cop scowled them. "Ariel is that you?" "Yeah. Um how are you?" She heard her mother sigh. "Where are you?" "Want the whole truth or the short version." "Ariel." "Were at the port Washington jail." "You and your brother?" "Yeah." "What did you two do?" "Do you need a lawyer?" "Are you being charged? She looked to the cop. "My mom wants to talk to you." She handed him the phone. "Mrs. Foster -""How are you this evening?" He chuckled. "That's good. Congratulations on the pregnancy." "Kiss up." She coughed. "The kids aren't being charged they won't need a lawyer." "Then why did you arrest us?" She asked him. "We only detained them to scare them." Well that plan backfired. "Okay. We will see you then." "Goodbye Mrs. foster." He handed the phone back to her. "Bye mom." "We will be there soon." She said in her mom voice. She hung up the phone. "Take us back to our cell please." She said in a moto voice.

Dana slammed the phone down in frustration. "What did the terrible twins do this time?" "They are in Port Washington Wisconsin jail." "They got arrested!" Her husband yelled. "For what?" She shook her head. "Not arrested. Detained." "Sargent Carmichael didn't go into details. " "Mom dad thank you for a lovely dinner." "Stay calm." Her mother reminded her. "Honey maybe I should go alone." "Im their mother im going." Dana argued. "I know but sweetie your seven months pregnant with triplets." "So?" She questioned. "So. The drive is thirty minuets long, if you go with me it will be twice as long." "If I go?" "Im going. "Not to mention what if you go into early labor while were driving." She rolled her eyes. "That is such a copout and you know it." "Dana sweetie maybe he's right." "Im pregnant im not helpless." "I can go and pick up my kids without going into labor or falling." "Stress is not good for you. Not when you're this far in your pregnancy with multiple births." "Going to the jail to pick up our bad children will stress you out." She clicked her tongue against her cheek. "Fine." She said finally giving in. "Don't play good cop like you always do." She lectured him. "Okay I'll try to be the bad cop." She shook her head. "No trying. You will be the bad cop. Or I will go myself." He nodded in understanding. "I will be the bad cop." "I'll go with you son." "Thanks dad. Love you sweetie." He told his wife. He kissed her lips lightly before leaving through the back door with his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Dana's husband and her stepfather walked into the police station and up to the front counter.  
"Im here to bail out Madison Ariel Foster - and J.t Richard Foster -." "Ah the father of the twin terrors." "Funny since their not twins." He quipped back. "They might as well be. They sure do share the same love for causing trouble." He sighed. "Don't I know it." The cop's face took on a serious expression. "You better get a handle on it, or you coming here won't be a onetime thing. " "There kids just trying to have some harmless fun. I doubt they would let it go so far that they get locked up." "Oh, no?" The cop smirked before walking away. "I think the donuts are going to that guy's head." He whispered to his dad. Frank chuckled. The cop returned with pictures in his hand. He tossed them onto the counter for them to look. He looked down and gasped at what he saw. "They played on a construction site." "That's not even the worse of it." He flipped to the next set of pictures. "She crashed into the building." "More like nudged it the whole isn't that big and they aren't pressing charges. He sighed in relief. "That's not the worst of it though." He turned to the next set of pictures. "She tagged a wall." "How are you so sure it was her?" "My son can't even paint a picture of a flower and his hand writing isn't readable." "Thank you for that." "Huh?" "Well now we know which one did the tagging and as you're aware it's illegal." His heart suck at the word illegal. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. "You can pick up your son but your daughter is going to be charged and taken to the juive prison for delquents." "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!" "A child doesn't do this much damage." "I think your aware of who my wife is." "Yes I do. Everyone in this town knows Judge Foster -." "You also aware that she is very pregnant with triplets." "Congratulations." "You may also be aware that when she's pregnant especially with multiple children, that when provoked she can get really angry." "So angry in fact, that she may need to borrow that bulldozer to knock down this whole building." "You're only going on speculation. You don't have any proof she did it." "No empty paint cans with her fingerprints on them, or any photographic evidence of her in the act." "You don't have a search warrant to search our house for any spray cans that you could charge her with. There's no paint on her clothes or hands. Theirs's no mask that she wore to spray paint as the fumes are toxic. You have nothing to charge her with." "So here's what's going to happen. You're going to go open that cell and let my son along with my daughter out. We're going to go home, if you find anything that you can arrest her with then you come to our house and do it, with a search warrant and an arrest warrant." "Yes sir." "Thank you." He felt his dad clap him on the back. "You did good son." He smiled. "She wanted a bad cop." After about five minutes his kids came running to him. They looked happy to see him. Probably happy their mom didn't come with her wrath of anger. "Hey dad." They greeted. "Don't hey dad me. You both are in serious trouble." His daughter giggled. "You think this is funny Madison!" He yelled. She looked taken back. He never yelled at her no matter how angry he was. "Your mother and I were enjoying a lovely dinner with your grandparents. Something we don't really get to do anymore. We were going to talk have desert but our not had to be cut short in order for me and your grandpa to come down here and bail you out." "We weren't actually arrested." That isn't the point. He thought. "THAT ISNT THE POINT!" He yelled. "STOP YELLING AT ME OKAY! I KNOW I SCREWED UP OKAY CAN WE JUST LEAVE!" She tried to leave but he grabbed onto her arm. He didn't care if they were making a scene he was not about to let her mouth off to him then walk away. He decided not to yell. "Were not leaving im not done speaking with you." "Dad can you take J.t. outside please." "Why isn't he getting yelled at too?" "He was there." "Im willing to bet this was all your idea." She looked down. "Besides I'll talk to him at home." "Sorry dad." J.t. whispered. He nodded. He walked over to the bench she followed. "I hate that you assume it was my idea." She folded her arms across her chest. "Am I wrong?" He asked. "No." "I didn't go looking for that construction site." "Then why were you there." "I can't resisted trouble." She shrugged. "The truth." "I was trying to get to Middletown." "Why would- Then it dawned on him. "When did you find it?" "A month ago." Her voice cracked on the next words. "In the attic. " He gently put his arm around her. "I just wanted to know why I was so different from you and mom, I went to attic trying to find out I don't know." "Maybe I took after one of her siblings or im adopted, I didn't think I find out what I did." "It's horrible. Im your little mistake." She tears in her eyes but she kept blinking them back. She was a tough little girl she never liked to show her weakness. Dana was the same way he liked to think she got it from her. If only that was possible. "Madison." "I hate that name. Please don't call me it." He nodded. "Ariel. I love you. You aren't a mistake." "You're my daughter. You are Dana's daughter. She loves you, so what if she isn't your real mother. She's better then who you're searching for in Middletown." "She has to love me. If I had made it to her house- "She wouldn't have even cared. She would have wowed you her elegant life but after that she wouldn't care." "She'd only use you to hurt people." "I do bad things that hurt you and mom. I guess im just like her." She murmured. "You're like me and your uncle. " "We were always getting into trouble." "Bet you never got arrested." "New Mexico and it was mostly due to your mom's big mouth." "Really?" That made her smile. "Yeah. You can ask her about it when we get home." She got up from the bench. "This talk was helpful." "Im glad." "Let's face it though I'm never going to be your favorite daughter that title is for bee. Im not even your favorite kid." "This conversation doesn't change anything. I still want to find her and I won't searching. You can tell mom that too." He was stunned. How did the conversation take a turn for the worse? "Fine. Get used to sharing a room with bee." "Is that my punishment for trying to find out where I come from? That's low." "No. Your mother's having triples so we need the extra bedroom and since bees is huge. She will be staying in your room." "Triplets!" She yelled in shock. He pushed her gently by the back to get her walking again. "You two need to stop reproducing." She muttered. "You need to stop getting in trouble. He muttered back. They walked out of the police station. One thought on his mind. "Tonight was the start of many changes and they weren't good. "


End file.
